Twilight/Chapter 11
Chapter description ''Squirrelflight's PoV :Squirrelflight stops beneath a tree, listening. The woods are silent, except for leaves rustling overhead; the orange she-cat opens her jaws to taste the air, but cannot smell anything other than the cold air. She shrugs, not out in the woods to hunt, and pads on through the forest, letting her paws carry her where she walks. She meant to go out with Ashfur and Birchpaw to a mossy clearing Brightheart discovered, but upon entering the thorn tunnel, Squirrelflight runs into Brambleclaw. He aggressively asks where she's going, yet when she explains, he snaps that Ashfur is Birchpaw's mentor, not her, causing the ginger she-cat to snarl back. :The dark tabby tells her not to be irresponsible, and flicks his tail angrily before departing into the woods. Ashfur suggests going on their own, glancing at his apprentice, who watches with wide eyes at the tense exchange. Squirrelflight replies it's Brambleclaw causing the trouble, but can't help feeling the gray tom might be right, and heads off, unwilling to go with him and Birchpaw anymore. The ginger she-cat runs away from camp, thinking of reasons why Brambleclaw is so prickly, especially because he made it clear what he felt for her. :As she ponders in her thoughts, Squirrelflight hears snarling, then a shriek, and wonders if she crossed the border accidentally. She spots Tawnypelt battling with a black-and-white tom, the same one from that Twoleg nest. Then, the tortoiseshell warrior screeches as the kittypet bites into her throat; Squirrelflight leaps into the battle, and manages to beat the big cat away, but not before getting her own wounds. :Tawnypelt thanks her, but appears wary and alarmed, as if expecting another attack to happen, which bothers Squirrelflight. She tries asking the ShadowClan she-cat, but gets no answers, so she presses the point, even following her friend into the territory, despite protests from Tawnypelt. The orange she-cat refuses to head back until the ShadowClan warrior tells her about the pine forest cats' problem. The tortoiseshell eventually breaks down, spilling the truth, and that one of her Clanmates, the apprentice Talonpaw, had died from wounds inflicted by the two vicious kittypets, and when ShadowClan tried attacking in revenge, the Twolegs threw something that hurt Cedarheart. :Squirrelflight offers ThunderClan's help for her friend's Clan, but Tawnypelt tries declining, despite the flame-colored she-cat's encouraging. She points out the amount of cats that will suffer more if ShadowClan doesn't deal with the kittypets, remarking that any cat is worse than stupid to reject help when its most needed. Instead of agreeing, Tawnypelt's green eyes blaze, but she eventually calms down, mentioning Blackstar, saying it's up to her leader. :The ThunderClan warrior races back across the border, needing to talk with Firestar, and when she enters the camp, she's relieved to see her father. Squirrelflight approaches him, noticing how he's sharing fresh-kill with Sandstorm, and other warriors; she tells the small group about the cats terrorizing ShadowClan, meaning they need help. Brambleclaw offers to go along, but Firestar rebukes him by pointing out he didn't select anyone to go yet. :Dustpelt suggests not going to help the frightened Clan, stating ThunderClan can't always help every Clan when they need help. Sandstorm brings up Talonpaw's murder, silencing the senior warrior, so Brambleclaw prompts sending a patrol to aid ShadowClan. Ashfur comes up behind Squirrelflight, touching muzzles with her, looking troubled. She tells the gray tom about her worries, nervous he might disagree, but she purrs as he agrees with her, saying she's being a good friend. :Firestar agrees to send a patrol to help ShadowClan, assigning Brambleclaw to lead it, but if Blackstar declines, they're to return straight away. Squirrelflight tags along with the patrol, thanking her father, tail curling up; the ThunderClan leader suggests finding other cats, but as Ashfur volunteers, Firestar reminds him he said he'd take Birchpaw out hunting. The speckled gray tom agrees with a sigh, looking crestfallen. Squirrelflight assures her friend not to worry, touching his shoulder with her tail tip, promising to make the kittypets regret messing with the Clans. Characters Major }} Minor *Ashfur *Birchpaw *Rainwhisker *Spiderleg *Tawnypelt *Jacques (Unnamed) *Dustpelt *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Talonpaw *Susan (Unnamed) *Cedarheart *Blackstar }} Notes and references nl:Schemering/Hoofdstuk 11es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 11 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages